


Applause

by Cradle_Crypt



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cradle_Crypt/pseuds/Cradle_Crypt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not his fault that he was born 'fabulous' it's just how he is. In fact, they should bow at his feet, kiss his toes, beg to do things for him that he'd never ask for himself. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques couldn't help but noticed the new errand boy, orange hair ruffled, eyes slanting as he frowns in the sitting room on set, putting away some mail, god was that man beautiful, it made the blue haired actor wish to tease him until he cried. So why not try?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Cradle_Crypt or you can just call me CC for short. This is my first work so I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 1: Teaser.

I’m always one to be in the limelight. I’ve always had my fifteen minutes of fame. From the moment I was born I was in the news. Whether I wanted to be or not, I was from a rich and famous family known for its amazing business and acting skills. I’m Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and the only thing I can ask people is, how can I not be famous? I’m fucking gorgeous, my beauty alone sparks interest in both genders.

Currently I am staring at the ass of the cute orange haired errand boy that the company had hired. He’s bent over in front of the mailboxes in the main room where all the actors and actresses come to get their mail, his hips swaying as he listens to some unheard song, giving me a little tease, making the _little_ me stir a little at each tick of his hips. I licked my lips and grunted loudly as I adjusted myself, making him turn his head in my direction which only caused my cock to stir more, his eyes were lowered just right to make him look lusty and seductive, before he turned back to his work. I frowned and waited until he passed by me to leave, catching him by his arm since he didn’t pay attention to me when I smiled at him. He took his ear buds out.

“Hey, Shorty, what’s up?” I asked, grinning at him.

“I’m not short, you dick.” he said. “Now will you let me go so I can finish my job and leave this god forsaken place?” I tightened my grip on the boy’s wrist and continued to smile up at him.

“Not until you tell me your name sweet heart.”

“Look, I’m not up for any baby talk shit.” He said with disgust. “I’m twenty three years old and all I want to do is make it through the day without being harassed by every Tom, Dick, and Harry out there, so if you would please, kindly, _fuck off_.”

“Then tell me your name.” I said continuing my hold on him. He yanked his wrist from my hand and glared at me.

“Ichigo Kurosaki.” The teen growled stomping out the door, slamming it behind himself.

“Oi, fuck face! Why’s the berry mad?” came the annoying voice of Nnoitra. I looked over my shoulder to scowl at him as he walked into the room.

“It wasn’t me.” I denied.

“Oh yea? Then why was he mumbling about a blue haired bastard?” Nnoitra said with a grin.

“I may have hit on him a little while he was in here.” I admitted. “I mean, everyone wants me. Even you ya old stick.”

“Hey! I may be thirty two and single but I’m holding out for your sister Nel.” Nnoitra said.

“Ung, gross, come on, try going after someone who doesn’t belong to my family? Someone like that tight ass Byakuya, have you thought of oh, I don’t know, just trying to go after Byakuya?” I asked. “I know you like him. Don’t try to deny it. All those pictures of him that you buy from your manager Rukia.”

“Hey! How’d you know about those?” Nnoitra asked wildly shutting the door behind him.

“Really? I live with you.” I said looking at him with a bored expression.

“Oh, yea.”

“That and Rukia told me.” I laughed.

“Well at least my habit is healthier than yours.” Nnoitra said sitting down right next to me.

“How so?” I asked eyeing my friend quietly.

“Well for one, I don’t hit on anything that walks and I actually want to go out with someone. I know that type of thing comes with age but man, you aren’t that much younger than I am and you still go after anything with a lower half.”

“I’m twenty seven! I’m barely old.”

“Yea but do you really think anyone wants a horny buff man on them all the time?” Nnoitra asked. “I mean, you were probably eye raping the poor kid while he was in here with you.”

“How do you know him exactly?” I asked.

“I hit on him when he was first here, then I told him that if he wanted to survive here he’d have to make sure to never ever let his guard down near a blue haired man.”

“So you’re the problem?” I glared at my friend who only laughed and smacked me in the back of the head.

“No, he’s just really easy to anger. He’s best friends with Rukia. That’s the reason he works here, he’s doing a favor for her. I think that Byakuya even fucked around with the kid a while back.”

“So you mean he did? Cuz I know you’re all about Byakuya ya stalker.”

“Okay, I was gunna put it nicely since you seem like you’re really stuck on him at the moment, but yea. Ichigo Kurosaki is no doubt not a virgin… So, first time anyone in your sights has rejected you huh?”

“I never asked him to fuck though. All I asked was his name.”

“Well then what the fuck are you waiting for? Go get rejected already so I can laugh in your face!” Nnoitra laughed out as I pushed past him.

“You know where he went?”

“Yea, the guy’s bathroom. Might wanna be careful though, it might seem like you’re gunna do weird things to him.”

“Who says I’m not?” I called out. Nnoitra only laughed harder.

I opened the mens bathroom to find it very quiet and looking empty. The only stall closed was the one on the far end and just as I got close to the sinks the toilet flushed, I heard a zip and then out walked the berry headed man I was after.

“Hey.” I said with a nod towards him, washing my hands in the sink as he took the one that was farthest from me. The kid kept ignoring me. “Hey!” I said again, growing slightly irritated. I still didn’t get any answer. “Hey.” I looked right at him, my eyes burning holes into him until he finally looked at me with an expression that looked oddly familiar. I couldn’t put my finger on it, something between anger, frustration, sadness, but with a hint of excitement. This was all before I was clutching at my balls while laying on the dirty bathroom floor, the sink still running.

“Have a nice day.” Ichigo said walking out the door and shutting the lights off.

“Fucking hell!” I ground out as my stomach lurched. “That hurts like a bitch, you asshole.” It was dark, he was gone and I was in pain, right before the next set.

In that moment I decided I would make the boy pay. He would become addicted, and be begging me to fuck him at every turn.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi it's me again! This chapter is really short, because I am a slacker, and I get sidetracked easily. So Chapter 2, yea? Tell me what you think.

Chapter 2:  
Finally the pain stopped, but I could tell that I was definitely bruising, standing up made all the blood rush downward. Yelping I fumbled for the sink to pull myself up and turn the water off, and then blindly made my way towards the door, only tripping on myself twice.  
   
“Grimmjow! Where the fuck have you been? We’ve been looking all over for you, and you decide to show up now.” The director with the green and white striped hat was shouting at me until he noticed I was cupping myself through my jeans and limping slightly, grinning behind his signature fan the man started speaking a little softer. “Don’t tell me you were raped in the bathrooms, please don’t let this be the second time this sort of thing has happened on set.”  
  
“I wasn’t ra- wait, someone was raped in the bathrooms on set?” I asked astonished.  
  
“Oh, I wasn’t supposed to say that… well, at least it didn’t happen to you, be grateful.”  
  
“Yea, I’m really grateful. Look, I was dick kicked by that new kid with orange hair, Ichigo something.”  
  
“My nephew? He wouldn’t do that! He’s too kind hearted.” Urahara said fleetingly.  
  
“Yea, well all I did was say hey and next thing I knew I was on the ground in the dark.”  
  
“Oh, well maybe he’s in a bad mood?”  
  
“I’ll fucking say!” I growled. I turned to one of the assistants. “Get me some ice damn it!”  
  
“Now, now Grimmjow, isn’t there any other way to say that sentence one more time? Maybe a little nicer?”  
  
“Get me some fucking ice now!” With a sigh Kisuke turned away and fanned the air with his hand, despite holding his fan.  
  
  
~~~ICHIGO POV ~~~~  
  
“Ah, Sexta, bury yourself deeper inside me.” I rolled my eyes as I watched the actors pretend to perform the act of sex, it disgusted me. Why would anyone even pretend to like a jackass like that? Sure the guy was hot, but he probably had the smarts of a rock. Actually, that was an insult, a rock would probably be smarter. I almost gagged when I saw his face contort in fake pleasure.  
  
“Urahara.” I whispered to get the attention of the director. The man looked over at me.  
  
“Yes my dear boy?” he asked looking away from the sight with a smile.  
  
“It’s so fucking obvious the bottom is faking, and the top just isn’t getting into it.” I said.  
  
“Well then what do you suggest?” Urahara always took my advice, no matter how many rules it went against, because he knew I was the best at my ‘job’.  
  
“Getting better actors?” Urahara laughed at my suggestion.  
  
“That’s funny Ichigo, but where am I possibly going to get a better actor and actress?” Urahara looked back at the couple still pretending sexual intercourse and then smiled larger. “I mean, unless you want to be the lead actress?” I blushed harshly and turned away from my family friend. I could act, but that didn’t mean I was that good at acting.  
  
“You have me on set pretending to be an assistant and you have the balls to ask me to be an actress?”  
  
“Not just any actress Ichi. The lead actress, if you were, I’m sure the male lead would get into it.”  
  
“Yes, because that makes me feel much better.” I muttered. “I mean, I totally want Jeagerjaques on top of me.” I said biting my lip in fake want. Urahara looked up at me with a smile at my sarcasm.  
  
“What was that? You’ll do it? That’s awesome! Cut everyone! Everyone cut!” Urahara said. I was shocked. “I’m making a few changes. Grimmjow, you aren’t getting into it.”  
   
“If my partner didn’t suck.” Grimmjow growled moving off the girl with orange hair.  
  
“Excuse you! I’m doing better work. At least I look like I’m enjoying it!” She shouted as she sat up, orange-ish blonde hair covering her chest. “I’ll have you know that Matsumoto Rangiku does not do half assed.”  
  
“He’s right though.” Urahara said sadly. “You two have no chemistry together even when acting in the normal setting. There’s no way you two would ever make it in a relationship.”  
  
“So what?” Rangiku asked.  
  
“So he wants to replace you.” I said with a sigh and a cross of my arms.  
  
“What!” Rangiku stood out of the bed in her body suit. “That’s ridiculous! I’ve never heard such a thing.”  
  
“Miss Matsumoto, I’m sorry to say this, but we are no longer in need of your acting ability.” Urahara said as two security men appeared next to her and ushered her out.  
  
“So then who the fuck am I fucking?” Grimmjow asked. Urahara smiled.  
  
“Would the lovely Shiro raise his hand?” I face palmed and listened to the quiet talk about my acting name, and what I would look like. No one had seen my real face, well the face I had without makeup. I look completely different with makeup on than without. I slowly rose my hand as the director clapped cheerfully. “Excellent. Now on to makeup!” I was pulled to the back of the set as Grimmjow watched me in disbelief.  
  
  
~~~~GRIMM POV~~~~  
  
My jaw almost dropped when the director introduced his nephew as Shiro, a man who I had loathed even now. Standing up I growled lowly and stepped off of the set. There was no way in hell that the assistant, that the directors nephew, could ever be Shiro. I followed the women ushering the orange haired teen into the back. He was sat in a chair and the women wordlessly worked around him, painting his face and giving him an orange-ish blonde wig.  
  
“Holy Shit! You’re too pretty!” one of the side actors exclaimed when they walked to the back of the set to get their makeup done.  
  
“Thanks, so are you.” Ichigo smirked, his voice deep like a man’s, compared to a woman’s. The side actors’ mouth dropped open.  
  
“You’re a guy!”  
  
“Of course he is! He’s Shiro!” One of the hair dressers exclaimed while she brushed out the wig. Ichigo rolled his eyes and then spotted me, staring at him in the distance. I could feel that it was gunna be a whole hell of a lot harder to make him addicted to me… or maybe not?

 


End file.
